


There's A World

by mysmes707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmes707/pseuds/mysmes707
Summary: This is a dark story based on the song "There's A World" from Next To Normal.707's been compromised. He and all his loved ones will be dead within the day.He decides if he has to go out, he'd go out with the love of his life beside him.





	There's A World

They were going to kill him. He was compromised. They would torture and kill him and erase every trace of him from the world- by as well killing his wife. And Saeyoung couldn't let MC be tortured- he would make sure she suffered as little as possible.

" _When we're like, 102 years old and dying, the last thing I want to see with you is the sun go down on the beach._ "

 

"Saeyoung, the beach is beautiful." MC gushed, staring out at water from the blanket her husband had laid out for the two of them. Saeyoung smiled, though MC couldn't see the pain behind it. The young man waited for MC to finish her drink, her favorite soda, which he made sure to specially stock for her. And he waited for the joy in her eyes to haze over with a dull, happy glow. He hated that he had to do this to her. To the RFA.

MC giggled and slumped over slightly. "S-Saeyoung, my head feeews funny and dizzyyyy... haha!" Saeyoung solemnly smiled and nodded.

"MC, let's go look at the water." The girl nodded and laughed softly, and took her lover's outstretched hand.

 

He led her to the cool, calm water, as the sun began to lower under the the skyline. "I'm gonna take you somewhere special." Saeyoung spoke softly to the drugged up young woman, who gasped excitedly. "It's a special world I know. The sun shines everyday, and we can spend all day at the beach, watching the sunset like this." MC was nodding and smiling wildly, her hazy eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Come with me." Saeyoung whispered, leading her slowly into the water. His bare feet met the cool water, and he led MC in. MC didn't seem to notice they were even in the water, and didn't try in any way to stop him. She trusted him completely. And Saeyoung was taking advantage of it.

"We can be free. We can be happy." Saeyoung promised to his bride, although it was mostly for him. In heaven, the two of them could be happy and love forever, without the threat of the organization, or anything to get in the way. "Come with me... the pain will all go away."

The water was up to his chest, and he began to have second thoughts. Maybe he could just take her out of the country. He could buy a boat, and they could live their lives out on the open water, going wherever they wanted. No... this was how it had to end.

"Come with me..."

MC was shorter than him, and while the water was only at his collarbone, MC's head was almost under the water. "I love you..." Saeyoung whispered, and kissed his love... before leading her two stops further. Her head was completely underwater. He held her to him, in an attempt to stop her from struggling if she managed to detox from the drugs in time. She didn't. She was so warm... warm... then Saeyoung laid back, taking one last breath before sinking down into the cool, deep blue water.

Finally, they were free.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to this musical for a few days and I've fallen in love with it and I got a story idea from the song There's A World so I projected it onto Saeyoung and MC. Hope this was angsty enough.
> 
> Sorry if this was too short


End file.
